killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone 3 multiplayer
Killzone 3 has a large multiplayer with 8 maps, 23 different weapons, and can hold 24 players in one match. Downloadable maps are available from the PS Store. Gameplay Killzone 3 online gameplay system is the same as single player campaign, featuring a class-based system in team matches between the ISA and Helghast. Maps Frozen Dam Corinth Highway Akmir Snowdrift MAWLR Graveyard Bilgarsk Boulevard Turbine Concourse SE-6 Pyrrhus Crater Kaznan Jungle Salamun Market (Retro Map Pack) Blood Gracht (Retro Map Pack) Junkyard (Steel Rain Map Pack) Stahl Arms (Steel Rain Map Pack) Weapons M4 REVOLVER Faction: ISA Class: side arms Sights: iron sights The standard side arm for ISA soldiers, the M4 is a slow but powerful fallback weapon in case the primary weapon runs out of ammunition. StA-18 PISTOL Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: side arms Sights: iron sights The Helghast counterpart of the M4, the StA-18 sacrifices some power and accuracy for a higher rate of fire. M66 MACHINE PISTOL Faction: ISA Class: side arms Sights: holographic reflex sight The preferred sidearm of ISA Shadow Marshals, the M66 has a very high rate of fire but not much accuracy unless fired from a crouched position. VC8 SHOTGUN PISTOL Faction: Helghast/Visari Corp. Class: side arms Sights: iron sights The VC8 offers good stopping power at short range, but quickly becomes less accurate over larger distances. StA-2 BATTLE PISTOL Faction: Helghast/Visari Corp. Class: side arms Sights: iron sights As a sidearm the StA-2 is only really useful in close quarters battle, where its tremendous power can fell most targets in a single blast. M82 ASSAULT RIFLE Faction: ISA Class: rifle Sights: holographic reflex sight The M82 is such a solid all-round assault rifle that its basic design has hardly changed over its years of service. Its low recoil, high fire rate, good range and holographic scope make this the workhorse of the ISA. M82SE ASSAULT RIFLE (SILENCED) Faction: ISA Class: rifles Sights: holographic reflex sight The silenced version of the M82 fires in bursts to reduce recoil even further. The added silencer prevents the player from showing up on enemy radar. StA-52 ASSAULT RIFLE Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: rifles Sights: reflex sight The StA-52 assault rifle is the mainstay of the Helghast army. Although it lacks the accuracy of its ISA counterpart, the M82, it makes up for this with a higher rate of fire and larger ammo drum size. StA-52SE ASSAULT RIFLE (SILENCED) Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: rifles Sights: reflex sight The silenced version of the StA-52 assault rifle fires in bursts to minimize recoil. Although it reduces the fire rate, the silencer keeps the player from showing up on enemy radar when firing. StA-14 RIFLE Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: rifles Sights: telescopic sight Fitted with a reflex sight, this powerful low-recoil rifle is the best suited for mid- to long-range engagements. While it lacks the extreme accuracy of the VC32, it has a much higher fire rate. VC32 SNIPER RIFLE Faction: Helghast/Visari Corp. Class: rifles Sights: illuminated 2x and 5x zoom telescopic sight Two different zoom levels allow the VC32 sniper rifle to be used in mid-range and long-range combat. For optimal accuracy, the weapon should be fired from a crouched position. M32 COMBAT KNIFE Faction: ISA Class: close quarter weapons The M32 is the last resort of close quarters combatants. Suitable for both stabbing and slicing, it makes for a brutal melee attack. LS13 SHOTGUN Faction: ISA Class: close quarter firearms Sights: reflex sight The LS13 is a pump action shotgun with devastating close-range damage. It’s not very accurate, however, and loses its effectiveness at anything other than close range. StA-11 SUBMACHINE GUN Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: close quarter firearms Sights: iron sights The StA-11 SMG boasts low recoil and a high fire rate, and does tremendous damage at close range. It is ideally suited for ‘run & gun’ type tactics. StA-11SE SUBMACHINE GUN (SILENCED) Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: close quarter firearms Sights: iron sights The silenced StA-11 SMG keeps the player from showing up on enemy radar while firing. State of the art silencing technology does not sacrifice fire rate or accuracy. LS57 SUBMACHINE GUN Faction: ISA Class: close quarter firearms Sights: iron sights Based off the M82 design, the LS57 SMG suffers from more recoil than the StA-11, but makes up for this in range and firepower. M224-1A LIGHT MACHINE GUN Faction: ISA Class: machine guns Sights: iron sights The M224-1A is an LMG with large magazine capacity and plenty of range. It’s an excellent suppressive weapon, but has a comparably low fire rate. StA-3 LIGHT MACHINE GUN Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: machine guns The StA-3 is an LMG with a sizeable ammo drum and a tremendous fire rate. It is unmatched in its suppressive capabilities, especially when fired from a crouched position. StA-62 MINIGUN Faction: Helghast Class: machine guns Intended strictly for stationary defense, the immensely powerful StA-62 can project a wall of lead that will tear anything short of an armored vehicle to pieces in seconds. VC9 ROCKET LAUNCHER Faction: Helghast/Visari Corps Class: rocket launchers The VC9 is ideal for taking down enemy vehicles and entrenchments. Although it lacks the homing capabilities of the W.A.S.P. Launcher, its portability is a considerable benefit. StA-X3 W.A.S.P. LAUNCHER Faction: Helghast Class: rocket launchers Like the StA-62, the StA-X3 can only be fired from a fixed mount. The weapon launches a volley of homing missiles in primary fire mode, and a targeted ‘bunker buster’ strike in alternate fire mode. M194 FRAGMENTATION GRENADE Faction: ISA Class: explosives The M194 is a standard- issue fragmentation grenade with a digitally enhanced fuse igniter. It is ideal for sweeping rooms or clearing out enemy entrenchments. PXM199 PROXIMITY MINE Faction: both Class: explosives The proximity mine tracks the proximity of enemies and explodes when one enters within a two meter radius. Unless the target is extremely well-armored, this is usually enough to neutralize any enemy. VC116 SENTRY TURRET Faction: Helghast/ Visari Corp. Class: special The VC116 is an automated defense turret that can be deployed by Helghast Engineers. It has excellent detection range, but only average firepower and accuracy. LS116 SENTRY TURRET Faction: ISA Class: special The LS116 is the ISA equivalent of the VC116 Sentry Turret. It has an equal detection range, and matches its counterpart in firepower and accuracy as well. StA-X6 JETPACK Faction: Helghast/Stahl Arms Class: vehicles The StA-X6 comes equipped with a belt-fed submachine gun based on the StA-11 design. The range of the weapon has been upgraded to allow the wearer to fire from great heights. LS209 EXOSKELETON Faction: ISA Class: vehicles Slow and clunky but extremely well-armored, the ISA Exoskeleton is equipped with a heavy machine gun and a rocket launcher. It does have a weak spot that can affect the operator, however.